Many devices and systems (such as smartphones, tablets, digital cameras, security systems, computers, and so on) include cameras for various applications. For many camera systems, when taking images or recording video, a display for the camera (such as a smartphone or tablet display) previews images or video being captured by the camera. For example, if a camera zooms in while taking pictures or recording video, the display shows the zoomed in view (which is what is being recorded using the camera).